


We're build our future together, you and I

by percyyoulittleshit



Series: Intertwined [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyyoulittleshit/pseuds/percyyoulittleshit
Summary: They had a plan: Marriage, stable jobs, a house, and two kids. By the time they are thirty-five and gainst all odds, Percy and Annabeth had managed to check everything in their life plan, but they are Percy and Annabeth and things don't really go as planned, at least according to that little pregnancy test with two pink lines.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Intertwined [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/727080
Comments: 3
Kudos: 145





	We're build our future together, you and I

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Tumblr prompt Passionate kiss + “Why’s there a pregnancy test in the trash?”

Her hands were itching to grab a wine glass and fill it, but she couldn’t, not until they made a decision. Okay so maybe the decision was already made in her head, she just hoped Percy felt the same way. Their plan had been only two kids, but then again when did things ever go according to plan when it came to them? They could totally raise a third child, Annabeth thought while she started brewing tea. She and Percy were about to turn thirty-six, they were still young. Sure there would be a six-year difference between Alexandria and the new baby but Percy had a seventeen-year difference with Estelle. She and Percy had good jobs with really nice incomes and Half-Blood Town was slowly growing and becoming a safe haven for demigods and their families. Alex and Theo had been loving growing up between the forest and camp and the town, she was sure their next baby would too.

Annabeth bit her lip, Percy was such an amazing father and they were a good team when it came to raising their kids. Their house was big enough to raise another kid, they would lose the guest room but Annabeth didn’t care, her brain was already running with the idea of another baby. Now, telling Percy was going to be the next part, it probably had to be that night. Alexandria and Theo were staying with Sally and Paul until the next day and Annabeth was sure she wouldn’t have another opportunity to have Percy to herself for more than an hour or two. Privacy was a luxury when you had a five-year-old daughter and a three-year-old son.

In just the few hours before Percy came home from Camp, Annabeth had planned everything: She had ordered dinner from their favorite restaurant, she had made a list of every topic she was going to bring up before she dropped the news, and she was dressed in jeans and that oversized blue sweater that Percy loved so much. The table was ready and she was only waiting for Percy to change from his Camp Director clothes (honestly it was him just changing the orange t-shirt for another t-shirt) and come back downstairs. Annabeth smiled to herself and tried to calm her over-beating heart. It was going to be okay, she had planned everything.

“Annabeth,” Percy’s voice called from the stairs, she could hear the quick steps coming towards her and then Percy was there standing in front of her looking as handsome as ever. She smiled at him but he only looked at her with confusion, he raised his hand, holding a small cardboard box. “ Why’s there a pregnancy test in the trash?”

_ Oh, shit.  _ She had planned everything but she had forgotten to hide the pregnancy test box. Annabeth opened her mouth to say something but closed instantly, her plan crumbling in front of her and she was quickly trying to form a new one.

“Are you-?” Percy asked, hesitantly, confusion evident in his voice and on his face.

“Yeah,” Annabeth answered.

The confusion didn’t leave him. “But you have the implant.”

“Yeah about that.” Annabeth bit her lower lip. “Turns out I was supposed to change it a few months ago.” 

“ _ Oh _ .”

“It was around the deadline for that apartment complex and I was so stressed and I just...yeah.” Annabeth looked at her husband, but Percy was doing that annoying thing where his face was a blank canvas, where he was holding back from reacting for her sake. Except she wanted a reaction from him, she needed to know where he stood.

“I want to keep it,” Annabeth said firmly, “I know we didn’t plan for more kids but the moment I realized I could be pregnant again I knew I was going to ke—” She couldn’t finish her sentence, Percy had closed the space between them and had pulled her into a toe-curling kiss that left her breathless the moment he finally pulled away.

“Okay.” Percy was grinning at her, she could see the happiness bursting from his body. “Let's do this.”

“Oh my god.” Annabeth laughed. “You wanted another baby!” 

Percy wrapped his arms around her waist. “I did, yeah.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” she rested her hands around his neck and started playing with the soft curls at the nape of his neck.

“We had agreed on two.” Percy pulled her close. “And you didn’t get to enjoy your pregnancies, and Alex and Theo are perfect, and I’m happy so happy to have this beautiful family.”

It was true, Annabeth had been miserable during her pregnancies, she never understood what pregnancy glow the other mothers talked about. She had been moody and uncomfortable with her body the duration of the pregnancies, but the moment she had Alex and Theo in her arms for the first time, nothing had mattered anymore.

Annabeth smiled at him. “You’re going to spoil the hell out of me.”

“Obviously.”

Annabeth honestly didn’t even have to ask, Percy had been so attentive towards her needs during her pregnancies, and even more in the first weeks after the birth when her body was dealing with the aftermath of delivering a baby. 

“I love you.” Percy leaned in for a kiss and Annabeth gladly gave him one. “Ready for another adventure?”

“With you?” Annabeth smiled at him. “Always.”


End file.
